Industrial manufacturing and tooling machines may have a tool attached to perform a specific tooling action. The industrial machines may use different tools having different sizes or functions specific to a particular application. Presently, it is difficult and time-consuming to exchange one tool attached to an industrial machine with another tool to adapt the configuration of the industrial machine to a different application. In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/768,208, for example, a bend forming device is disclosed which has a bend forming member for bending profile sections about a bending axis. It is desirable to adapt the bend forming device to form bends having different shapes or sizes. Unfortunately, exchange of one bend forming member for a bend forming member of a different size may take a significant amount of time, resulting in added cost in labor and wasted manufacturing time. A solution is needed for facilitating quick and easy tool exchange on industrial machines. This is essential where the tool exchange process is to be automated.